


Shameless

by AbusiveLittleBun



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun
Summary: Sixth Prompt for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Rough sex+Smutty Prompts: 4. winding the other up in public / Campbell x TommyTommy has his usual meeting with Campbell in a café but decides to spice it a bit up.
Relationships: Chester Campbell/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100dabbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts).



> So I posted a smutty prompt list and it seems like I cannot write just small little smutty fics that are less than 3k words so here we are lol.  
> I also had a similar idea planned for the Peaky rare pair bingo so I decided to merge them to hit two birds with one porn.
> 
> Song inspiration:  
> camila cabello - shameless (slowed//reverb)

"Stop that."

Tommy raised an elegant brow, his expression otherwise remaining completely neutral, "Stop what exactly, inspector?"

Campbell grit his teeth and glared up from the papers he has been going through, "You know what, Mr. Shelby."

The younger man gave a slow blink and lifted his cigarette back to his mouth without breaking eye contact. He hollowed his cheeks as he took a deep drag, his foot under the table not pausing for even a second as he continued caressing it over Campbell's shin.

He has been bored out of his mind for what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. They were in one of those overly fancy cafés again, that seemed to have been created for tasteless rich people, to have "tea".

The older man was carefully reading through Tommy's report on the latest accomplished assignment, that the crown has sent out to him, in complete silence.

What was he supposed to do while the old pig was busy double reading every word? He was already on his third cup of tea, ate two of the overly sweet butter biscuits, and smoked four cigarettes.

Of course, the next step would be to annoy the inspector into hurrying up. 

The man was pointedly not looking at him, so Tommy decided to get his attention by slipping off one of his shoes and slowly dragging it up the inside of his leg under the table. The heavy white tablecloth perfectly concealed his movements, and to anyone watching them, it would be almost impossible to notice. The subtle motion made Campbell flinch and flare his nostrils, but he only cleared his throat as a warning and refused to acknowledge the touch openly.

Tommy wanted to see just how far he could push the older man's patience.

He played with Campbell's pant leg, dragging it up with his foot, eager to find the top of his sock to pull it down with his toes to make it rumpled at the bottom, but received a small kick to his ministrations with another throat-clearing as an additional reprimand.

Tommy hid his pout behind his cup of tea, but lifted his foot back to the other's leg, now caressing it with light and sensual touches up to the knee as an apology for his earlier mischief. And by the way Campbell's cheeks slightly darkened and didn't kick him again, the sultry ministrations seemed not as bothersome as before.

Tommy guessed from the start that the inspector fancied his looks, as many men do, with how his eyes had this enchanted look in them when he watched his face. He wanted to play on that weakness.

He very slowly dragged his leg up, caressing Campbell like a lover, and exhaled with a little erotic sigh, as he dragged it down. He could see the way the old man gripped the papers in his hand a bit tighter as a reaction. He dragged his foot up again, but this time he tried to hike up his pant leg once more.

And finally, Campbell broke and spoke up. Victory.

Tommy exhaled smoke and let his mouth hang a bit open as he gave his lips a slow lick to wet them, feeling smug and satisfied with how the old man's eyes traced the movement, "No, inspector, I'm sorry, I have no clue what you mean," his foot traveled up to rub over the man's knee, "please, clarify."

Campbell fumed and looked around the café. Tommy didn't have to, he knew there was only an elderly couple at the farthest corner of the room, and two waiters at hand. They had enough privacy.

The older man turned back and grabbed Tommy's ankle under the table, seething quietly, "I meant this, Mr. Shelby," his large hand gave a strong squeeze to the thin limb, fingers easily circling it.

Tommy only blinked again and lifted the cigarette back to his lips, "This what?"

Campbell scoffed and tugged his leg swiftly, dragging Tommy even closer to the table, now his foot between the man's thighs, "This acting like a shameless whore," his angry whisper could have been threatening, with his tight grip on his leg, but the faint flush on his face made Tommy slightly smirk after his exhale.

"But you like it, inspector," Tommy arched his foot to touch the man's crotch, "You like me acting like a shameless whore very much," he rubbed his sock-clad foot along the tenting material of his trousers, feeling up his half-hard cock, "I bet you'd love it if I acted even more like one."

Campbell's hand only tightened around his ankle but didn't pull it away, only glared with a growing blush, "You are mistaken."

"I can assure you, inspector, I know my way around betting," his toe pulled at the man's belt before caressing his foot down again on the confined member, "and I wouldn't bet on a horse that I wasn't absolutely certain about."

"Are you comparing me to a horse, Mr. Shelby?" Campbell huffed, looking outraged, but under the table, his cock kept hardening from Tommy's tender touches.

"Only a certain part of you," Tommy's smirk widened before taking another drag from his cigarette, rubbing a slow circle around the length under his touch, "and as a compliment, inspector. I like my men that way."

The older man's eyes widened momentarily before rage overtook them, throwing the leg in his lap off roughly, "I am not one of your men, you cheeky slut," Campbell's angry growl and degradation sent a shiver down Tommy's spine, "I am an upstanding citizen and respected policeman. I would never stoop so low as to bed a filthy, gypsy sodomite whore such as yourself."

That might be the upper half talking but most certainly not the lower half.

Tommy tilted his head to the side like a curious cat, with his indifferent expression still unfaltering, "Who said anything about a bed?" his tone light as if they were only discussing the weather. Campbell rolled his eyes and muttered a curse into the teacup he lifted to his mouth, but Tommy continued just as nonchalantly, "I bet fifty pounds I could get you off right here."

The older man almost choked on his tea and looked up at him incredulously, "How dare-," he noticed his voice was above the appropriate volume and quickly stopped to look around again, -the old couple was just leaving -, before harshly whispering, "Mr. Shelby, may I remind you that we are in a public establishment, and to speak so crudely-,"

"Ah, so "filthy gypsy sodomite whore" is on the table but "get you off" is heresy?" Tommy interjected with a bored tone, "Just admit, Mr. Campbell, that you don't have that much money nor the stamina," he motioned with the cigarette between his fingers, "I can see that you're just a poor, old, impotent man, no shame in that."

Now at least it wasn't just lust that colored the other man's face crimson, but rage as well. Cambell reached into his suit's inner pocket to produce his wallet, "I am not," he threw more than fifty pounds onto the table between their teacups, "poor. Nor an old impotent man, Mr. Shelby."

Tommy raised both eyebrows and gave a meaningful glance to the money, "Are you going to throw your cock onto the table as well to prove it or should I check for that myself?" he gave a final suck to his cigarette before stubbing it out on the crystal ashtray.

Campbell was about to mutter something degrading under his mustache but Tommy only looked behind him at the waiter to get his attention with only his eyes. When the waiter finally caught his stare and gulped a bit at the intensity, Tommy raised his napkin up and over the table with distinguishable, exaggerated movements, and let it slip from his fingers, and fall to the ground.

"Oops," Tommy said in a normal volume and tone, his face bearing the same stone-cold expression, "let me just get that," and wasted no time to get off his chair and climb in under the table.

Campbell almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the smaller man's body fit between his legs, his hands coming up to his belt buckle. "What in the-" he lifted the tablecloth to reveal Tommy's face in his lap, working his trousers open with his pale fingers, "what the hell do you think you're doing, Thomas?!" his harsh whisper was far less subtle than he would have thought.

Tommy looked up with an almost bored expression as he unbuttoned his underpants, "Checking if you're not impotent as you claim so boldly, Mr. Campbell," he finally let his cock slip free of its confines, already more than half hard, a mouthwatering length, the old man should be proud, "and getting my money."

And that was all the warning he gave before he took the larger man's dick in his mouth. Campbell held back his groan with a fist pressed to his tightly sealed lips, the other in the younger man's silky hair, not tugging him away, but keeping him aware of who's supposed to be in control.

Tommy went down halfway, letting a generous amount of warm saliva coat the length, before slowly dragging his head back with his tongue caressing the underside of Campbell's cock, his cheeks hollowed, and keeping eye contact the whole time. 

He knew how much the inspector liked his eyes.

Campbell tried to muffle his grunt of pleasure with his hand, the other tightening in Tommy's locks, and stared at the intoxicating image of the younger man on his knees, more beautiful than ever, sucking his dick in public like a professional whore.

Tommy released his cock with a wet pop, but mouthed along the member to still properly treat it, while he purred up at the older man, like a cat that got the cream, "Mm, inspector Campbell, how indecent," he gave a sloppy lick to the tip, bright eyes glinting in the low light under the rumpled tablecloth above his head, "but how delicious."

Campbell felt almost feverish with rage and arousal, and stuffed the younger man's mouth full with his dick forcefully, "Shut the fuck up, you dirty little slut, and suck like you were meant to."

And Tommy happily complied, slobbering on the well-endowed member and moaning to send pleasant vibrations through it, the way that he knew his men liked it. He was determined to show the old pig that Tommy is not only the king of Birmingham but blowjobs as well.

Campbell became bolder at the sight of how well Tommy can take him, and started guiding his head with a rough grip in his hair, his other hand coming down as well to hold unto the boy's jaw. He pulled him down as if he was testing when would the younger man finally gag and cry for mercy, fucking his face as if he was angry about it. 

Tommy let the older man use him as just some cock-sleeve, so careless and calloused, making his eyes water and his little prick grow hard from the rough treatment and the decent dicking. He always liked to be treated with a firm hand.

"Look at you," Campbell rumbled low, digging his thumb into the smooth skin where Tommy's cheek was hollowed to create friction for the cock in his mouth, "the gypsy king of Birmingham, the fearless little gangster, Thomas Shelby, sucking on a policeman's cock under a table in a tearoom," his shoe, between the boy's thighs, pressed down on his crotch, eliciting a whimper from the smaller man, "and loving it."

Tommy's eyelashes fluttered as he nodded and took Campbell's cock deeper into his mouth, almost all the way, until the tip was hitting the back of his throat with every drag down. His hips bucked up to rub his little confined erection against the sole of the old man's shoe, trying to get off unashamedly while the inspector only chuckled at his eagerness.

"Fucking incredible, what a talented little whore you are," Campbell roughly shoved his head down all the way, making Tommy choke, but he wouldn't let him come up for air, keeping his face pressed against his crotch, relishing in the feeling of that tight silky throat convulsing around his cock, "you're making daddy so proud, Thomas."

The moan Tommy let out, as he came inside his pants from the words, was far too loud to be completely muffled and unheard by the waiters. 

That fucking word always got him. 

He whined and twitched through the aftershocks, drool running freely from his mouth as Campbell pulled him back by the hair, putting his flushed, tear-stained, dazed out face on display. 

He looked so fucking gorgeous.

The older man gave a cruel smirk as Tommy whimpered and licked at his cock as much as he could with his head held up by a firm hand.

"Knew you'd be a twisted little bitch the first time I saw you," he said in a smug tone, taking a hold of the base of his cock to tap it against Tommy's glistening cherry red lips, now even plumper from usage, the boy's tongue chasing after his flesh sloppily, "but never would have guessed just how much."

Tommy's big blue doe eyes with their large thick wet lashes, like black halos around small heavenly skies, glanced up at him before his whorish mouth split into and indecent grin, and spoke in a well-fucked voice, "Oh but you're just as twisted, daddy."

Campbell felt overwhelmed with the amount of fury and lust this cheeky little cunt could elicit out of him, and brutally drove his cock back into the warm wet heat of his mouth, fucking into it with a savage pace to punish the whore for the audacity of bringing him down to his level. He did not care about the little choking sounds the boy gave out or the goddamn waiters probably watching them from afar, he only chased his own release now, uncaring about anyone or anything else.

And that sweet whore boy took it so beautifully, looking up at him with large blue eyes, glistening with tears that ran down his perfectly sculpted face, his rose-pink lips stretched around his cock, and his hands clutching onto his trousers like a lifeline.

Campbell pressed Tommy's face down all the way and kept it there once more as he came down his perfect throat with a grunt, making him swallow every last drop.

It felt so divine, that tight hot sleeve was meant for his cock, surely, why else would have God gave it to him?

His hands on the boy's hair and face loosened as the last remnants of his release were disposed into Tommy's belly, caressing through the now sweat-damp soft locks and over the sharp cut of his prominent cheekbone tenderly. 

He was so soft. He wished he could have the boy like that forever: silent, warm, and soft around his cock. 

He dragged his hand over the velvet-like short cut at the back, and back up to the silky satin-like curls. Huh. His hair curls if messed out of place. How cute.

He only realized the almost domestic softness of the situation when the younger man gave an appreciative moan and suck to his softening cock still seated deep in his throat at his ministrations.

Campbell frowned at his own gentleness and pulled the boy off his dick harshly. Tommy fell back on his knees like a fucked out doll, his head dropping forward to rest his forehead against the older man's knee, panting for air. His pretty face adorned with a rosy blush, tears, and saliva, and his previously properly styled hair now curling wildly and boyishly.

His entire state was just screaming "I just got throat-fucked." And Campbell was the one who did that to him.

He wanted to see him like that all the time.

"Get up, you wretched whore," Campbell grunted as he tucked his cock away, giving a kick to the thin thigh still kneeling by his foot and a little slap to his heated cheek.

Tommy focused on breathing for a few more seconds before whimpering in a fucked-out voice, "Yes, daddy."

Before Campbell could hit him again, Tommy pulled the tablecloth back down and got out from under the table back on his own side with the previously dropped napkin in hand, wiping away the mess on his face.

The younger man cleared his well-fucked throat, shifting back into his usual cool facade with rapid speed to Campbell's surprise, "Thank you for your business, inspector," and took the money still on the table, "please do come again."

Campbell watched mortified as a smug grin grew on that pretty but insidious face that he just fucked as Tommy put away in his pocket what was definitely more than fifty pounds by the looks of it.

He just became one of the men Tommy Shelby whored himself out to.

He knew he shouldn't be the one between the two of them to feel shame, but he let the little slut get his way after Campbell declared that he would never-, oh good Lord.

He had to rub at his temple to try to will away the headache that came from the situation, glaring down at his own lap where the boy's head was only a few seconds ago. He was such a hypocrite.

He almost didn't notice the waiter walk up to them until he heard the lad light the new cigarette Tommy put in his mouth.

"Thank you, Sam. Here," Tommy reached into Campbell's wallet still on the table, pulling out five pounds and handing it to the waiter, "thank you for your service."

Campbell wanted to dig a hole in the ground and fucking shovel himself in. Of course, the waiters would be in on his misery. That's why no other customers showed up while he was busy fucking Tommy's mouth like an animal. He paid them off. With his money.

He wished this beautiful devious whore, sent by Satan himself, would have choked to death on his cock.

"Well, inspector, I gather you can run over the rest of the papers by yourself," Tommy spoke up, voice far too smug for being freshly fucked, "I did my part."

Campbell took back his wallet with a scowl, "Is your part usually of similar essence, Mr. Shelby? Because, in that case, I can see how you gained such success and fame amongst your lowlife kind. The great whore of Birmingham, they should call you."

Tommy smirked as he exhaled smoke and took his teacup, "Ah, I'm glad you found me great, Mr. Campbell," he paused the cup at his pretty, abused lips, looking up with a sharp gaze into the older man's eyes, "or should I call you daddy?"

Campbell ground his teeth together, glaring at the boy sipping on his tea, imagining just throwing him onto the table and fucking him raw until the little skank screamed for mercy.

Tommy gave a surprised little hum into his cup before downing the rest of its content and putting it back on the saucer, "Seems like you did your part too. Said you'd change this town for the better. Can't really see that happen anytime soon, but you at least improved the taste of the tea. Better than cream," he had the audacity to lick his rosy lips and look directly into his eyes.

He decided at that moment that he will end Thomas Shelby one day. If not tame him and make the little whore his own completely. Break him and show the world.

His lack of shame for wanting the boy so desperately startled Campbell.

The younger man got up from his chair, covering the wet spot on his crotch with his coat nonchalantly, as if he had no shame either, and stepped next to Campbell's chair, patting his shoulder, and leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Thank you, daddy, this was fun," he gave a sweet small kiss to the older man's cheek, "Let's repeat it sometime," and gave a cheeky little nip the shell of his ear before moving to straighten back up.

Campbell grabbed him by the jaw and forced him back down and close to look him in the eye as he spoke with ice-cold anger, "I'll ruin you, you shameless little whore. I'll make you choke on your pride and have you begging on your knees for mercy."

Tommy stared, his eyes transfixed, his expression unreadable before he licked Campbell's lips, startling the older man into releasing him. He gave a coy smile, "Can't wait, daddy."

Before Campbell could consider hitting him, Tommy was already standing tall again and walking to the door with a joyful click to his steps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please check out my other works too and spare a kudo and a comment (they really make me work quicker)! Find me on Tumblr at abusivelittlebunny for more content, art, and horny ramblings!  
> If you wish to give me a smutty prompt as well send me an ask there, where you can find the list!


End file.
